


Wanting

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: After the most wonderful day of her life, Anna knows she has to return to normality and leave Kristoff behind.An old Lady and the Tramp AU. Re-posted for Kristanna Week on tumblr





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I wrote back in 2015. I’m not planning a whole story for this; I just enjoy this scene and wanted to flush it out.

Anna blinked against the bright morning sun and slowly opened her eyes, gradually familiarizing her surroundings.

At first, she couldn’t recall where she was, but as she turned her head to the right and saw the person asleep next to her, her body became racked with guilt.

After everything that had happened – running away, meeting Kristoff again, dinner – the two walked in the park, side by side.

Although they had been talking all day, she couldn’t help but pour the rest her soul out. It was getting darker and cooler by the minute, and all the emotions of the day caught up with her. She didn’t want to go back, but she knew she would have to. She had told Kristoff about her sister and uncle, her forced engagement and all the fears that came with it. He had been so kind, listening intently to her every word.

When it was nearing midnight, Anna turned toward Kristoff. “I don’t want this night to end.”

“It doesn’t have to.” The sincere look in his eyes did her in.

Right at that moment, all of Anna’s inhibitions vanished as she kissed him. One kiss suddenly turned into many, and she let him lead her into the old tool shed in the park.

Nearly tangible beams of moonlight poured through the dirty window as he laid her down on a heap of old blankets. Anna couldn’t stop herself from laying kiss upon kiss on Kristoff, each one growing hungrier, more desperate, until –

She blushed profusely as she remembered the rest of the night. She sat up, covering her bare chest with the blanket and couldn’t help but look back at Kristoff beside her. Her eyes landed on the slow rise and fall of his chest, and she noticed that his torso was scattered with bruises, undoubtedly acquired from fighting off the brutes the day before.

She felt another wave of guilt wash over her. Kristoff had risked his life for her without even really knowing her. He had shown her the time of her life, and what could she give him in return? It was unbelievable how much she had experienced in just one day with him, and she didn’t want it to end, but it had to.

She had to go back home.

Careful not to disturb him, Anna quietly slipped out from under the covers and began getting dressed. She was nearly finished when she heard a voice speak up from behind her.

“Morning, Red.”

A squeak escaped Anna’s mouth as she jumped and turned to see Kristoff smiling at her from the ground, where he was gingerly sitting up, clearly uncomfortable from both the hard floor and his injuries.

“Kristoff! You’re up!” Anna stood in shock for a moment. She must have looked a sight with her crumpled clothes, disheveled hair, and only one shoe – still unlaced – on her foot. She had hoped to sneak out unnoticed, even though she didn’t know the way back home. She thought she might find it on her own, and she didn’t want to face Kristoff about leaving.

Kristoff’s grin faded. “What are you doing?”

Anna bit her lip and looked to the ground, ashamed. “Last night was…a mistake,” she said, trying to avoid the question while still voicing her thoughts.

“What?”

Anna avoided his stare as she slipped her foot into her other boot and bent down to tie them. She stood back up when she was finished and sighed, still not making eye contact. “It was wrong and inappropriate and completely impulsive. I just got so caught up in everything…I’m sorry.”

She finally got the nerve to look up from the ground and placed her gaze on Kristoff’s face. Her heart broke at how sad he looked. She was also caught completely unawares by his next question.

“Do you regret it?”

“I…” Anna found she couldn’t look away from his eyes, but also couldn’t voice her honest answer of ‘no’. “It was a mistake,” she said once more.

Kristoff shifted in order to move out from under the blanket and Anna blushed and turned toward the door as he did so.

She opened the door and exited the shed, looking left and right, not quite sure which direction they came from. She picked a path and started walking, hoping to find a way out of the park.

“Hey, Red, slow down!” Kristoff soon jogged after her after to catch up, then quickly fell into her quick stride. “I’m sorry if I did something wrong-”

“You didn’t.” Anna stopped walking and felt awful for what she said, she just didn’t know what to do or how to tell him.

Kristoff stopped walking as well and moved to stand in front of her. Anna realized that he was in such a rush to catch up to her that he hadn’t even managed to button his shirt completely.

“What’s wrong, Red?”

The gentleness in Kristoff’s eyes was almost too much for Anna to handle. She knew she would just have to tell him the truth. “I have to go.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s morning, Kristoff. I should have been home hours ago.”

“No, I mean why are you going back there? From what you told me yesterday, you hate it there.”

“Kristoff…” Anna sighed and looked to the ground. “It’s hard to explain, but I have to go.”

“No, you don’t. Is it because you still believe in that old ‘ever faithful housewife’ routine? Come on, Red, open your eyes.”

“Open my eyes?”

“To the fact that...you deserve the world, honestly.”

The look on Kristoff’s face was almost pleading as he held his hand out, inviting Anna to grab it. When she did, he led her up to a small, nearby hill overlooking the town.

Anna stood near the edge while Kristoff stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn’t want to get comfortable, she didn’t want to feel content in his arms, but Anna couldn’t help herself. She felt so safe with him.

“Look down there,” Kristoff told her. “What do you see?”

“Well, I see the town…with stores and houses…and the church and the station…”

“Exactly. A life you told me you didn’t want. Look again, Red.” Kristoff lifted his hand and gently put his fingers under Anna’s chin, tilting her head upwards until she caught sight of the land just beyond the town lines. She gasped at the rolling mountains, valleys, and streams as Kristoff brought his arm back around her waist.

“Beyond those hills lies an entire world waiting for you. You don’t have to be stuck down there with them. With _him._ ”

Anna felt her skin crawl at the mention of her fiancé.

“There’s a whole other life out there and it’s all ours for the taking if you want to come with me.”

Even though Anna knew it would never be possible, she let herself get swept up in the fantasy for a moment, nearly swaying in Kristoff’s arms.

Kristoff leaned his head down so his mouth was right next to Anna’s ear, and she shivered at the sensation.

“Run away with me, Anna.”

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to leave with Kristoff and never come back. She wanted choice and freedom. She wanted adventure and a life with no restrictions. She wanted to say yes almost more than anything.

Almost.

“It sounds incredible,” she sighed, but Kristoff picked up on the melancholy in her voice. He knew her answer before she even said it.

“But…?”

“But I have to stay for my sister. She needs me, Kristoff.”

Kristoff only nodded as he slid his arms from around her, and Anna immediately felt the loss of the warmth and support that his body supplied.

“Alright, Red. You win.” Kristoff began to back away from her and gave her a sad smile. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

With that, he turned and began making his way down the hill, trying to look less dejected then Anna knew he was.

She quickly followed behind, and Kristoff slowed his pace so she could catch up. When she fell into step with him, she began to apologize.

“Kristoff, I’m so sorry-”

But he only shook his head and gave her another grin no more joyful than the last. “It’s okay, I understand. She’s your sister and you need to be there for her. Hell, if I had any family, I would do the same thing.”

Anna appreciated that he was trying to make her feel better, but that last statement only made her feel worse. She was leaving him all alone and sure, they hadn’t known each other long, but he wasn’t a stranger – he certainly didn’t feel like one – and leaving him felt wrong to her, but she had no other choice.

With that, Anna took a deep breath and managed to smile at Kristoff, which he sincerely returned. She held her head up as high as she could and continued on the journey back home.


End file.
